Randy Cunningham
Randy Cunnigham is the ninja of Norrisville High. He goes through many adventures, with his best friend, Howard Weinerman. Appearence Randy is very slim-built and tall in comparison to his best friend Howard. He has natural tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. Comparing his appearances without a shirt in "Got Stank" and "Ninja Camp", he seems to have gained some muscle, probably because of his ninja duties. His arms and thigh are slightly smaller than his hand and legs respectively. Randy is always (except as ninja) seen wearing a McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a dark slate gray McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. Personality Randy Cunningham is an average high-schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into trouble, like busting into Bash's party "House of 1,000 Boogers", spitting in a volcano "Monster Dump", and using the ninja powers to fix a science project "Dawn of the Driscoll". Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsibility to fix it as much as possible. He always struggles to do what's right over his own desires, but he more often then not goes with the former. His sense of responsibility and sacrifice has increased throughout the series. Though he is not very book-smart, Randy is very quick-witted and has some intelligence in dealing with ninja situations, creating techniques, and facing normal life situations. Randy is also very good at riddles and puzzles "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note". Randy is also very skilled at games, much better than Howard "Weinerman Up". He is much less emotional than Howard, and rarely holds a grudge against anyone because he usually doesn't take things personally. He can be impatient, insensitive, and a bit bossy, like his attitude with the Nomicon, but he is a loyal friend and has a heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a ninja. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving with Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or uncaringly at times, like saying Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his job as the ninja. Despite his negative qualities, Randy proves to be very valiant and upholds high morals"Ninja Camp" when he refused to fight the other students and ran back to help a student get out of one of Mac Antfee's courses. After getting mind-wiped, Randy is shown to dislike Howard's bullying towards a robot while being a temporary ninja"The Ninja Identity" "The Ninja Supremacy". When Randy gained the mask and became the ninja, he thought it was butt-kicking and hitting, but discovers it is very hard fighting against robots and monsters, and soon gets used to it. He becomes quite serious with the job, which strains and sometimes nearly breaks his friendship with Howard who just wants him to hang out with him all the time and doing thing his way. Ever since he became the ninja, he becomes more mature bit by bit in each episode with the proverbs he learns and understands from the Nomicon. It can take him awhile to figure out how to de-stank a monster or defeat a monster, but he claims and shows that he is doing his best to protect his school. At some point, Randy loses confidence and has doubts about being the right guy to be the ninja, but after encountering Antfee, he realizes that the Nomicon chose him because of his nobility and well-meaning heart"Ninja Camp".Randy is seen to taunt his enemies and make sarcastic comments toward them. It is unknown what Randy's intentions are, but on several occasions he is seen angering the enemy in some way or maybe to make them more aggressive, therefore making more mistakes because robots make by Viceroy have emotions. He prefers to be fair even toward his enemies, unlike Howard, who bullies them while being the temporary ninja. Randy will save others whenever they're in danger, and even pay the cost of being the Ninja over something like popularity, sometimes much to Howard's chagrin. He willingly hits himself to hurt the Tengu that possessed Howard so that he won't be physically harming Howard's body. His bravery is also apparent when he bravely managed to fight off the McFizzle-induced-Zombies, as well as revert them back to normal"Night of the Living McFizzles". Relationships Howard Weinerman Randy and Howard are best friends. The two have been close since they were little, and have shared many interests throughout their younger days, like video games and the Ninja. Randy ends up telling Howard about his secret ninja identity somewhat by accident in the first episode. Although the NinjaNomicon tells Randy that the Ninja shouldn't have a friend, Randy ignores it and stays dedicated to their friendship. However, his ninja duties and friend duties prove to be challenging for Randy, and many times this has resulted in major conflicts between them, like in "30 Seconds to Math", when he keeps on Ninja No-Showing (NNS), abandoning Howard to fight the Robo-Apes. The two friends do have some fights, but no matter what the condition is, they often forgive each other. Randy can be quite uncaring and rude to Howard, like in "Monster Drill" when he laughs at Howard, in "Nukid on the Block" when he accuses Howard of not having any idea about having a duty, and in "Evil Spirit Week", when he get angry at Howard and didn't take him seriously when Howard kept saying something was wrong with him. He also tends to underestimate Howard and his abilities, which can sometimes result in more trouble for both or one of them, like in "Escape from Detention Island". Once Randy comes to terms with his mistakes, however, he works hard to make it up to Howard and mend any problems between them. Howard also causes his fair share of their problems, which Randy rarely doesn't forgive. It is shown that Randy cares for his best friend deeply, risking his life on occasions (like in "Ninja Camp") and throwing the Ninja Mask into a bonfire in order to save Howard from the Tengu ("Evil Spirit Week"). Throughout all of the craziness in high school, Randy appreciates Howard's loyalty and companionship. Hannibal McFist McFist was'' originally'' Randy's hero and idol. Unfortunately, in "McFists of Fury", he found out that his role model was actually responsible for the robots that tried to get rid of the Ninja. He did not expose McFists' dark secret to the public, possibly fearing that no one would believe him. He said that as the ninja he is boycotting buying McFist's products, but as Randy Cunningham he will still be first in line to get them. Randy seems to be nervous when meeting McFist out of his Ninja attire and often strings large suspicious sentences together if he has to talk to him, despite the fact that he still thinks that McFist's stuff is cool. Willem Viceroy Viceroy is the one responsible for making the robots that attack the ninja. Despite that fact, Randy helps Viceroy on occasion and the other way around. In "Monster Dump", he saved Viceroy's pet Nicholas in exchange for Viceroy to take a vacation from helping McFist try to destroy him. In "Dawn of the Driscoll", Randy used Viceroy to help him defeat Jerry Driscoll before he could destroy the world. Randy was somewhat annoyed that Howard dressed up as Willem Viceroy instead of dressing up as the front half of a cow, which Viceroy found amusing. Despite their times together, Randy has only interacted with Viceroy as "Randy Cunningham" once, in "Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved" and instead knows him mostly as the Norrisville Ninja. Ocassionally they can be allies, but they are mostly antagonistic towards each other. The Sorcerer Randy did not know about The Sorcerer's existence until the NinjaNomicon explained it to him in "So U Think U Can Stank". The only relationship Randy really has with the Sorcerer is being his arch-enemy. He has encountered his Stank many times, and has destanked many monsters created by it. They finally meet face-to-face (but not in person) in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon". The Sorcerer strongly resents the Ninja for keeping him trapped in his prison, but doesn't know his secret identity. When he finds out he has to fight the Sorcerer in the final battle, Randy is both terrified and excited. Randy finally met and fought the Sorcerer face to face in Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja, assisting the First Ninja in sealing him. Theresa Fowler Randy, who usually doesn't care much about romance, seems to have a crush on Theresa whenever she's around, treating her with kindness and respect. Although his crush on Theresa isn't as huge as her crush on him, Randy seems to be aware of her feelings, and does genuinely care about her. In "So U Think U Can Stank", Randy destanks Theresa, assuring her that everything is going to be alright afterwards. He wants her to see him in good light, and either blushes or reacts with surprise when she grabs his hand, and he and Theresa smile at each other romantically, but also having to tell her that he's not a hero in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" frustrates him, even though he knows it's the only way for her to let go of his hand. To destank her, Randy, as the Ninja, apologizes for ignoring her and flirting with Heidi (while his body was under NomiRandy's control) and gives her a bouquet of roses in "Shloomp! There It Is!". Bucky Hensletter Though Randy tricks Bucky with word play in "Monster Dump" and has called him a "Brown-Noser" in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes", Randy is actually really nice toward him, considering the Ninja constantly has to save and destank him. However, Bucky doesn't seem to really care too much about Randy. Bucky seems to think that Randy is too immature and irresponsible, as shown in his reaction to being paired up with him in "Monster Dump". When scared in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge", though, he grabs Randy's open hand (the other one claimed by Theresa), only letting go after Randy admits he doesn't have any faith in Howard's leadership. Bash Johnson Randy is not fond of Bash, calling him a shoob for how he treats everyone. He was upset when he threw Howard and him from Shangri Lunch in "Der Monster Klub". He's even more enraged when Bash lies about being the Ninja and gets attention from the entire school, but still saves him from danger in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja". Randy isn't as afraid of him as many other students are, but still doesn't like messing with him. However, in "Pranks for Nothing", he plans revenge on Bash for his pranks, which goes completely out of control. Heidi Weinerman Heidi is Randy's best friend's sister. He gets upset when she didn't remember his name properly after he and Howard agreed to judge the talent show in "So U Think U Can Stank". He has stated that he has known her his entire life. He probably noticed that it is best if she doesn't notice him, since if she found out that he is the Ninja she would most likely reveal that on her show, like in "Gossip Boy" when Howard almost tells her that Randy is the Ninja. He still is willing to help her, like in the episode "30 Seconds to Math", when he goes to retrieve her guitar from the Robo-Apes instead of staying to play with Howard. Heidi attempts to keep Randy and Howard inside the house during "Grave Puncher: The Movie!" and later gets the blame when trying to explain the situation. Feeling guilt, Randy takes the blame on Howard and himself, earning respect for himself from Heidi, but she still manages to deliberately mispronounce his name, much to his annoyance. In "Shloomp! There It Is!" she is unsettled by NomiRandy hitting on her and declares to a stanked Theresa Fowler she barely knows Randy, but after seeing how the ninja handles her Heidi says maybe he's not so bad after all, though Heidi still gets his name wrong. Flute Girl Flute Girl does not think that Randy and Howard are very smart, and Randy finds Flute Girl's know-it-all personality annoying sometimes. Flute Girl seems to regard Randy and Howard as idiots, as shown in "Monster Dump", "Nukid on the Block" and "The McHugger Games". However, she thanks Randy a lot as the Ninja (not knowing his real identity). Julian In the episode "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note", Randy has sympathy for Julian and teams up with him to get the note. Because Julian became terrified and got stanked, Randy gives him the only doctor's note instead of Howard. Randy has shown no ill-will towards Julian, so it is unclear whether or not they are friends. They seem to have bonded in "Der Monster Klub". Debbie Kang In "Viva El Nomicon", she is shown to be annoyed by the fact that Randy and Howard didn't know proper Spanish during class. Randy thinks Debbie was being ridiculous, although she proves to be right. Randy, as the Ninja, asks for her help when he needed to defeat a Mexican Death Bear, which was attacking the school. In "Night of the Living McFizzles",'' Debbie challenges Randy's courage. Because he was nervous of what she and Theresa would think of him, Randy lies and acts as if he hadn't been afraid. She easily sees that he's just trying to impress them, but she reluctantly asks him to walk them home, and holds his hand when she hears something scary. Mac Antfee Despite learning that Mac Antfee was a past ninja of '85, Randy shows a dislike to him due to him passing the buck of stankified Dickie to him in "Stank'd to the Future", seeing him doing and allowing unfair tricks during his stay in the camp, and his cruel and psychotic attitude towards justice in "Ninja Camp". When Mac Antfee returns in "Enter the Nomicon", Randy is horrified and skeptical about believing that Mac Antfee has changed and become a good guy, mainly because of the Ninja Camp experience. He accidently reveals his secret identity as the Ninja to Mac and reverts Mac to his old self, but Randy eventually gets Mac Antfee mind-wiped in the Nomicon, making him a permament good guy. It is unknown whether or not they're finally on good terms. 'Gumball Watterson They both defeated Lord Garmadon in The Wrath Of Lord Garmadon Part 2 Darwin Watterson Randy doesn't know much about Darwin, but when Gumball was in trouble, Darwin told Randy everything. Anais Watterson' Everytime when they interact. they seem to be the same smart level. Trivia *Originally, Randy was supposed to have red hair, as seen on the show's Tumblr. **This was used on Howard in the final concept as he was originally dark-haired. *He and Howard have appeared in every episode. *He can play the key-tar as seen in "30 Seconds to Math". *He claims to be good in solving riddles and was able to solve the puzzle leading to the doctor's notes in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note". *He has a shnasty zone where he has sights in his head that he wishes to get rid of (as of "Gossip Boy"). *He lives in a suburban house in Norrisville. *Only his room, Bucky's, and Howard's have been seen on the show so far. **His house and Howard's house has been seen on the show so far, unless you count McFist's mansion. *The last name Cunningham is most popular in London, England. This notes that he must be of British descent. *Either he or Howard has an extra nipple as stated in 30 Seconds to Math, ''or Randy is really bad at counting. **Randy is actually really good at math, as seen in "Escape from Detention Island". **In "Ninja Camp" it is shown that Randy has two nipples. *He can write in cursive as seen in "Last Stall on the Left". *We have learned very little about Randy's family, let alone see them, but have learned a lot about Howard's family. Though it is confirmed that Randy has more than one parent in Stanks Like Teen Spirit, he's never mentioned his father while mentioning his mom a few times throughout the series. *He teamed up with McFist in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes" to stop the Robo-Apes that were all angry at McFist. **It is also revealed that he can speak monkey with Neil Abestrong but not ape to the rampaging Robo-Apes. *It is revealed that he is allergic to Mr. Weinerman's cologne in "Secret Stache". **Also in said episode, it is revealed that Randy's hair is naturally ''purple, not dyed. *Randy is much taller than Howard, but he is also shorter than Julian, Stevens and Bash. *Neither he nor Howard have been stanked yet. *He has stage fright about rapping in "Hip Hopocalypse Now". *Shown in "McFear Factor", Randy has alektorophobia, the fear of chickens and roosters. **Throughout the series, Randy is only seen crying once, which is when he stresses himself out by scaring himself by stating disturbing facts about chickens and roosters while being surrounded by them. **...Even though Randy was laughing at freeing the chickens while learning "Air Fist". *It's confirmed on the show's Tumblr that Randy is somewhat ambidextrous, although he mostly uses his right hand. *In the episode "McFreaks" it's revealed that Randy has a strong, sensitive side when it comes to animals. *In some dubs Randy's name is changed to "Danny Cunningham". *Randy has been mauled by a cat twice, once in "Shoob Tube" and a second time in "McOne Armed and Dangerous". *In "House of 1,000 Boogers" it is shown that Randy can surf. Whether the Ninja Suit allowed him to do so is unknown. *Randy tends to use a deep heroic-y voice when talking to people as the ninja, although sometimes in the heat of battle or when he's panicing he forgets to do this. *Randy is similar to that of Spider-Man in some ways. They're both teenagers, both unpopular in high school as their secret identities, and they both try to balance their normal lives with their super hero responsibility. **A lot of the fans think Randy, Danny from ''Danny Phantom and Jake from American Dragon: Jake Long are alike and have many things in common like dark, spiky hair, only their friends and some family knowing about their alter ego, fighting evil, and usually NOT being the popular kids in school. Because of this, a lot of fans wrote fanfictions and drew fanart that included all three of them and called them the "Secret Trio".